The Driver
by BNGwarrior
Summary: When trouble starts in Twilight Town, a hero stepps foward. But who is this hero? Sora Ventus, who moves to town at the same time the Driver appeares? or his cousin Roxas who bares a striking resemblence to the Driver?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Enter Sora Ventus.

Sora Ventus stood before his new school flexing his right hand which was wrapped in leather up to his elbow. It had been a month since the car crash that had killed his parents. After their death, he'd moved from Travers Town to Twilight Town to live with his cousin Roxas and his aunt and uncle. He was about to start his first day of his new life. He sighed and kept flexing his right hand.

"Yo Sor." His cousin Roxas called catching up to him.

"Hey, what's happenin' Rox?" Sora said, shaking his cousin's hand.

"Not a lot cos, checking out the prison?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." Sora said. "Doesn't look too bad."

"Well looks can be deceiving." Said a voice behind them. Sora whirled around and met a guy with spiky red hair and two green tear drops painted under his eyes.

"Hey Axel." Roxas said. "Sora, this is my best friend, Axel Flurry. Axel, this is my cousin Sora."

"Cousin?" Axel said, shaking Sora's hand and looking back and forth between the cousins. "Looks like he could be your brother." Sora and Roxas looked at each other, there were similarities between them, but the biggest difference was their hair, Sora's was spiky and a mahogany brown while Roxas's stood up and was blond.

"We get that a lot." Sora said.

"So, what brings you to Twi-High?" Axel asked.

"My parents died in a car accident." Sora said. "I'm living with Roxas and his family now."

"Oh," Axel said, "sorry man."

"Thanks." Sora said. He looked back at the school and did a double take. "Damn, who's limo?" A limo had just pulled up and the driver had gotten out.

"That's the Aqua sisters." Axel said. "High crust of Twilight Town, there's three of them. Kairi's the oldest, a natural born leader if I ever saw one to be honest. Middle kid's Namine, shy, artistic, and the girl this moron's fallen for." He pointed at Roxas who threw a punch at Axel. "Youngest girl's Xion, she's kind of still trying to find her place, you know?"

"Yeah, guess she and I have something in common." Sora said.

"Well don't get to many ideas." Roxas said pointing at the limo as a silver haired guy got out. "Say hello to Riku Terra, the Aqua Sister's bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Sora said. "But he's our age."

"Maybe, but he's one hell of a fighter." Axel said. "Knocked this guy for a loop." The ruffled Roxas's hair.

"Do that again and I'll knock you for a loop." Roxas warned his best friend. "Come on, I've still got to get Sora to the office and all that other shit." Axel nodded and the Ventus cousins walked into the building. As they passed Riku and the Aqua sisters, Roxas gave a goofy smile and waved at Namine. She gave a smile back while Riku gave him a glare. Sora was about to smack Riku upside the head but then he saw the red-head and he felt slightly faint. She was beautiful, like a goddess from a Greek story. It was actually Roxas who had to smack Sora upside the head.

"Guess I'm not the only one who's fallen for an Aqua." Roxas said as they walked away from the three sisters, laughing.

"Remind me to kick your ass when we get home." Sora said. After they got Sora set up with classes, Roxas led him to his first one, English, which they shared. Sora and Roxas plopped down next Axel and a blond girl.

"Sora this is Larxene Nymph, Axel's girlfriend." Roxas said.

"Hi." Sora said, shaking Larxene's hand.

"Hey, what's with the leather?" Larxene asked.

"I was in a car accident a few months back, killed my parents and left my arm with some pretty bad scars." Sora explained sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Larxene said. Then their teacher Mr. Ienzo walked in.

"This guys a bit of a weirdo." Roxas said under his breath to Sora. "Some people say he use to be a magician for kid's parties, optical illusions and shit like that." Sora nodded. The class went by pretty slowly with all the welcome back speeches and the plans for the semester. When the class got out, Sora got up and started to walk away when he bumped into someone, a red haired, blue eyed someone knocking her books to the floor.

"Oh shoot I'm sorry." Sora said, shooting down and catching the books before they even hit the ground.

"It's ok." Kairi Aqua said, smiling at Sora. "Nice reflexes."

"Thanks." Sora said, handing over her books. "Sora Ventus, I just moved here."

"Kairi Aqua." Kairi replied. "Are you related to Roxas Ventus?"

"We're cousins." Sora said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, I see." Kairi said. "So, what other classes do you have?"

"Well," Sora said, pulling out his schedule, "I've got history with Mr. Braig, math with Mr. Dilan, science with Mr. Even, gym with Mr. Aeleus, and astrology with Mr. Xehanort."

"Oh, well you'll have history and math with my sister Xion and science with Namine." Kairi said.

"And yourself?" Sora asked.

"We'll have astrology together." Kairi said with a smile.

"Looking forward to it." Sora said, smiling. Then, someone cleared their throat and Sora looked up to see Riku standing there, his arms crossed and glaring at Sora.

"Oh, Sora Ventus this is Riku Terra." Kairi said.

"Pleasure." Riku said in a cold, even voice shaking Sora's hand.

"I'll bet." Sora said. "I hear you're quite the fighter Riku."

"You've heard right." Riku said.

"We'll have to put that to the test some day." Sora said. "I'll see you later Kairi." Sora said and left the room. When he walked out, he found Roxas, Axel, and Larxene starring at him, opened mouthed.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Dude, you practically just challenged Riku Terra, on of the best fighters in this school and all you can say is what?" Roxas said, stunned.

"I didn't challenge him." Sora said.

"You practically did." Axel insisted. "And you were hitting on Kairi Aqua."

"And is that a bad thing?" Sora asked.

"Let me put it this way cos." Roxas said, sliding his arm around Sora's shoulders. "Let's just say I hope you can still kick ass like you use to, because you are now on Riku Terra's radar." Sora sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Whatever you say guys." Sora said with a shrug. "I got to get to math." He left them to go to his class." He left them there stunned. His other classes went by smoothly and he met many other students like Leon and Cloud, rivals and best friends, Tiffa, who had a thing for Cloud and was somewhat aggressive, Yuffi, a hyper girl who was always hanging onto Leon, Aerith, a quiet girl who also seemed to like Cloud. He also met several friends of Roxas's, Luxlord, a guy who was always playing with a deck of playing cards, Marlexia, who everyone had a sneaking suspicion was a transvestite, Saix, who everyone hated for being a teacher's pet, and Demyx who was a guitar player.

At the end of the day, as Sora made his way to Mr. Xehanort's astrology class, he sat down next to Kairi, with Roxas looking on with a snigger and Riku glaring at him as if daring him to try something with the girl he was protecting. As Mr. Xehanort began his explanations of everything that was going to happen during the school year, there was suddenly and explosion in the hall.

"What the Devil?" Mr. Xehanort shouted. Roxas and Sora were the first 2 to the door to see what was happening.

"Oh shit." Roxas said. "It's the Nobodies."

"The who?" Sora asked.

"The Nobodies." Kairi said. "They're a gang who think they run the streets of Twilight Town."

"For all intents and purposes they do." Roxas said. "Looks like they're feeling brave and decided to hit the school."

"Lovely." Sora said with a raised eyebrow. "So, you got any ideas?"

"Get past them and find the police." Roxas said.

"Sounds good to me." Sora said.

"Now wait just a moment!" Mr. Xehanort shouted. "You two are my responsibility, and therefore if anyone is going to go out there, it will be me." Sora and Roxas looked at each other and then bolted out of the room.

"Those two are insane." Riku commented.

"They're Ventuss." Axel said. "You can't expect them to do something smart." Out in the hall, Sora and Roxas were diving, bobbing, and weaving through out the gang of Nobodies and they broke out of the school through the front door.

"I'll head for the police station, you see if you can't flag down a cop driving by." Roxas said.

"You got it Roxas." Sora said and took off in the opposite direction.

KH:D

A figure darted into a nearby ally and pressed his back against the wall. Checking to make sure he was alone, he reached up and pulled off his glove to revile a large watch like object on his wrist and a gauntlet on his hand with various markings. Pressing a pair of buttons on the sides of the watch, the face popped up. Turning it like a dial, on of the markings on his gauntlet brightened, a 3 pointed crown.

"Time to see how this thing works." The figure muttered and pressed down the dial. His body was covered in a bright dome of light and he felt the power serge through him.

KH:D

Kairi grunted as she was thrown in the gym with the rest of the students and faculty.

"Kairi." Xion said as she and Namine moved to their sister's side along with Riku.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Kairi said.

"No, you all should be worrying." Thorn, leader of the Nobodies said. "Cause when we're threw with all of you; you're going to wish you cut school."

"You won't be doing anything to anyone." Said a voice from above them. Everyone looked up to see a man standing in the rafters of the gym. His blond hair stood up on end and he wore a red and white shirt and red pants, yellow shoes, and white gloves. His face was partly covered by a black domino mask and a silver and gold, key-shaped sword was clutched tightly in his hand.

"And just who the hell are you?" Thorn demanded.

"The name's Driver and I'm going to give you two options: Option A and Option B." the man called Driver said. "Option A: you all walk away and nobody gets hurt. Option B: I beat the crap out of each and every one of you and then the cops will get a hold of you." Thorn snorted.

"Buddy, there's no was I'm scared of some wanna-be super hero." He declared. Driver jumped down and landed before the gang of thugs, his sword in hand.

"Oh, so unwise." Driver said, shaking his head.

"Dusk, Creeper, take this sucker out." Thorn ordered. Two Nobodies charged at Driver, one thin and wiry, the other holding two pieces of pipe, one like a sword, and the other like a spear. Driver shot around behind the two of them. As they looked around, confused, Driver lashed out with a furious barrage of attacks that knocked them both out.

"The Ars Arcanum." Driver said glancing back at the two knocked out thugs. "Just one of my many tricks."

"Samurai, chop this guy up." Thrown growled. A thug who actually held a katana at his hip charged at Driver, his eyes narrowed. Driver on the other hand was faster and slashed Samurai with his own blade, knocking him out. Thorn's eyes grew wide and he was starting to feel feet. "Gambler, Sniper, ventilate him!" Two Nobodies stepped forward one throwing a flurry of knives while the other fired a barrage of bullets.

"Ragnarok." Driver said, raising his weapon and firing off a small flurry of energy blasts that canceled out the shots and knives and also knocked out the two Nobodies. "I can do this all day, so why don't you just give it up before someone really gets hurt.

"Go to Hell." Thorn spat. "Dragoon." A tall, slim member of the gang charged forward and then disappeared.

"Nice trick." Driver said as Dragoon appeared above him, coming down with his knife. But all he hit was floor. "Mind if I borrow it?" Driver said, reappearing behind Dragoon and slashing him with his weapon.

"Dancer." Thorn said, starting to sound desperate. A young woman charged at Driver, bobbing and weaving, fighting him as if she were dancing. Driver actually seemed to be having a hard time with her until he shot forward and slashed her, and then did it several more time.

"The Sonic Blade." Driver said as Dancer collapsed. "Fast and strong, takes a lot out of a guy though."

"Sounds good." Thorn said, starting to grow confident again. "Assassin." Another nobody threw a series of knives at Driver, each one with a small bomb tied to the end of them. Driver raised his blade and knocked each and everyone away and then knocked them all back at Assassin. Each one was just far enough to blow up in his face instead of hitting him head on.

"Holy shit." Thorn said, stunned. Whoever this Driver guy was, he had taken out almost his entire gang single handed. His last man, Sorcerer, threw his bo at Driver, which broke up to get farther at him, but Driver threw his weapon at Sorcerer, knocking his weapon away and smacking the Nobody in the head, knocking him out.

"You're out of men Thorn." Driver said. "Give up." Thorn started to inch to the side, and Driver circled him. In one swift movement, he grabbed the nearest hostage, Kairi Aqua and pulled a blade to her throat.

"Back the Hell off freak, or else I slash her throat open." Thorn threatened. Driver flinched but froze. "Haha, I know you wouldn't risk someone getting hurt." Thorn laughed. "You're too much of a goody, ouch!" He was cut off as Kairi bit him. "You little bitch." He threw Kairi to the ground. Driver charged at him, but someone got there first. Riku Terra spun him around and punched him in the stomach, then the face, and ending with a powerful uppercut that knocked the gang leader out.

"Nobody touches the girl I'm protecting." Riku said, massaging his knuckles. "Are you all right Miss Kairi?"

"Yes Riku, I'm fine." Kairi said, and then looked around. "Hey, where'd he go?" Everyone else looked around and saw that the Driver had indeed disappeared.

Then, they heard police sirens and several men burst into the room. The Nobodies were taken into custody and the students and faculty were release after getting their statements. Sora and Roxas Ventus stood outside watching as everything happened.

"What happened?" Roxas asked Axel as he approached the cousins.

"You should have seen it man, this guy, called himself the Driver just popped out of no where and just kicked the Nobody's asses. It was freaking awesome."

"Dang, whish we'd stuck around." Roxas said.

"Guess so." Sora said, and looked over to the crowd. "Hey Kairi!" He called, running up to the redhead. "You're neck." Kairi reached up and touched her neck and pulled her hand back with blood on it.

"That asshole thorn must have cut me when he threw me to the ground." Kairi said.

"Come on; let's go get you patched up." Sora said, taking Kairi's hand.

"I'll take her Ventus." Riku said, pushing Sora away. Sora watched them retreat, flexing his right hand and rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, take good care of her Terra." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't say anything last time, new story and all that. But i just wanted to say that the idea for a super hero based off of Sora's drive froms is something that I'm a little surprised no one else has thought of yet. But anyway, this is just my big idea and I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 2, the keyblade wars.

For the next few days, the whole school was abuzz with conversations about the Driver.

"Did you see the way he fought?"

"What weapon did he use?"

"Damn, I wish I'd gotten a better picture of him."

There was also talk of who he really was.

"Well we know he's blond."

"He didn't look much older than us."

"Maybe he's a student."

"Yeah right, if I were the Driver, I wouldn't waist my time with school."

But there was no one more interested in finding out the true identity of the Driver than Kairi Aqua. There was just something about the man that intrigued her to no end and caused her to want to know more about him.

"I don't know what drives Kairi so nuts about this Driver guy." Roxas said, blowing upward while leaning back. "I mean so he shows up, kicks ass and then disappears while Terra decks Thorn and saves Kairi."

"You weren't there Roxas." Namine said. "The way he moved and fought, he wanted to protect as many people has he could, can you think of many people like that."

"She's got you there buddy." Axel said. Roxas started to say something, but thought and then closed his mouth.

"So there aren't a lot of people like that in Twilight Town?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately no," Kairi said, "most people just look out for themselves and unless you're family they leave you alone."

"That's terrible." Sora said.

"That's life." Riku said darkly, never taking his eyes off Sora and his friends.

"Well, I've been doing some research on him." Kairi said.

"How can u do research on a guy who's just shown up out of no where?" Larxine said.

"You can fill us in a little later, a sparing ring just opened up." Roxas said. "Come on Ax, let's go a few rounds."

"You want your ass kicked so badly then let's go." Axel said and the two of them stood up from their table and headed for the open combat ring, Roxas grabbing his swords while Axel picked up a pair of chakrams.

"Why don't we step into the ring as well Ventus." Riku said. "Let's see what you've got."

"Ok." Sora said and they both made their way to an open ring, each grabbing a sword, Sora's strait while Riku's was curved.

"Let the boys fight." Larxine said, waving her hand in the guy's direction. "Come on Kairi, what did you find?"

"Well I did searches on the internet." Kairi started. "When I tried 'driver' I mostly got ads for limos, taxies, stuff like that. Then I tried 'key sword' and I got a hit. Any of you ever heard of the Keyblade Wars."

"I thought they were just a myth." Aerith said.

"Well some of us don't exactly know the story." Xion said quietly. "Want to fill us in sis?"

"Sure." Kairi said. "Legend says that a long time ago, there was a war between the forces of Light and Darkness. To fight the forces of Darkness, the Light created weapons, swords that just so happened to be shaped like keys, hence the term Keyblade."

"You mean like that weird sword the Driver used?" Larxine said.

"Yeah, it actually had a name too, the Kingdom Key." Kairi said. "Anyway, out of all the warriors that fought on the side of Light, there were 3 particular warriors who stood out from the other: Terra, Ventus, or Ven for short, and Aqua."

"That's all your guy's last names." Aerith noticed.

"Yep," Kairi said, "although I'm not sure if it's coincidence or not. As far as us and Riku, I think that's all it is, same with Sora, but Roxas…" She glanced over at Namine who nodded and pulled out a couple of pictures. "This is an image of Ven that I found and this is a picture of Roxas." Everyone looked at the pictures.

"They look almost exactly the same." Larxine said, surprised.

"Yeah, now look what happens when I do this." Kairi said, pulling out a pencil and scribbled a domino mask on both of the pictures. "Look familiar?"

"So, wait a second here, you think Roxas is the Driver?" Larxine said. And then she burst out laughing. "Come on Kairi, sure Roxas can fight, but the Driver?"

"Why not?" Namine asked, starting to turn a little red.

"Look Nam, I know you like Roxas and all, but does he really seem like the hero type?" Larxine asked. Namine just looked away. "I didn't think so. What about Sora? I mean he's related to Roxas and he looks like he's doing pretty well against your guy's bodyguard." Everyone turned to see what she was talking about. In the ring on the far left, Roxas and Axel were clashing with Roxas looking like he had the lead. Next to them, Leon and Yuffie were in a two on two match against Cloud and Tifa, but in the far right ring, Sora and Riku were locked in an equal battle with neither sided seeming to be backing down.

"I don't believe it." Namine said, stunned.

"No one's ever been able to fight so evenly against Riku." Xion said.

"Well even if Sora can fight on the same level as Riku, it doesn't mean that he's the Driver." Kairi said. "I mean for starters, the Driver's blond."

"Well, maybe it's a wig." Xion suggested. However before the girls could continue their discussion, there was an explosion that blew all the rings away.

"What the hell?" Larxine demanded. And then, slowly the smoke cleared to revile 6 people with long, black hooded coats.

"You all know your orders." The one in charge said. And with that, the other five coated people charged into the crowd.

KH:D

The others had all been knocked out by the blast; he was the only one who had remained conscious.

"Works out," He said as he removed his glove and activated the source of his power letting it all flow through him, "time to find out who these guys are and take them out."

KH:D

The Black Coats were running around, trying to herd people into a corner.

"Now Zexion, take the ones we came here for." The leader said. One of them nodded and started to move to the crowd, but jumped back just before a red and blue blur with a key shaped sword came crashing down in front of him.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Driver said rising up and drawing his sword against the Black Coats.

"Ah the famous Driver I've heard about." The lead Black Coat said stepping forward. "I must say that it is an honor to meet you. I am Xemnas, leader of The Organization."

"Nice to meet you," Driver growled, "now what do you want?"

"To be quite frankly, we're here for them." Xemnas said, pointing over Driver's shoulder at the huddled behind him which included Larxine, Aerith, and the Aqua sisters. "Not so much the ones in pink but the blond and the sisters."

"What's a good way to put this," Driver said tapping his chin, "oh yeah," Driver dropped down into his fighting stand with his sword in hand, "over my dead body." Xemnas sighed as if in disappointment.

"As you wish." Xemnas said. "Destroy him!" He roared. 4 of the other Black Coats charged forward. Reacting quickly himself, Driver reached towards his wrist and pulled out 3 of what appeared to be cards and slid them into the hilt of the Kingdom Key.

"Drive Knight! Drive Sorcerer! Drive King!" Driver shouted. 3 balls of light appeared at the end of the Keyblade and flew out of it and from them appeared three warriors.

One was covered in armor that appeared to be made of shields. Diamond shaped ones were strapped to his biceps and shins, circular ones at his knees, elbows and on his right hand while pentagram shaped ones at his forearms, calves, chest, back, and in his left hand while a helmet covered his face.

The next one was dressed in a royal blue robe with silver armor beneath it and wore a tall blue hat with silver stars on it. In the sorcerer's hand was a staff with what appeared to be some kind of mallet near the end of it that sprouted a crooked staff with a hat shaped end at the end of it and then a star at the end of it.

The final warrior stood in a bright red armor and black helmet. A bright crimson red cape billowed out behind him. He held a keyblade of his own but it was inverted compared to the Drivers, gold where there was silver and vice versa. The word "Dark Side" was etched into the side of it.

"Most impressive," the one Black Coat that hadn't charged forward said, stroking his chin beneath his hood, "Vexen, take the Knight, Lexaeus, the Sorcerer, Xaldin, the so called King, Xigbar, you get the Driver."

"With pleasure Zexion." The one called Xigbar said and shot forward, a pair of guns materializing in his hands. Driver charged forward and started firing off shots that Driver blocked with his keyblade.

Meanwhile, the one known as Xaldin was striking with 6 spears, 1 in his left hand, 2 in his right, and 3 hovering around him. The Drive King was able to bob and weave, blocking the spears that flew at him and struck swiftly with Dark Side. Vexen struck with what appeared to be icicles that flew out of his fingers but were easily blocked by the wide shield in the Knight's left hand and attacked with the round on in his right which was blocked by Vexen's own shield. Lexaeus swung his giant tomahawk with the ease of a stick. The Drive Sorcerer swung his mallet-staff that was covered in fire, ice, and thunder that would sometimes fly off the man with a giant weapon.

Driver was easily blocking Xigbar's shots, despite the fact that the man was teleporting all over the place. And then, with out any warning or sign, Zexion shot forward, with what appeared to be a book in hand. And then, all of a sudden, the book transformed into a perfect copy of the Kingdom Key. The Driver just barely managed to raise his own weapon in time to block the attack.

"You're not bad Driver," Zexion said, almost showing truly impressed, "almost as good as the last one."

"What?" Driver asked, but that was the only opening Xigbar needed and fired a shot that hit the Driver, sending him staggering back.

"Enough!" Xemnas shouted. "We've got what we came here for." Driver looked over and his eyes widened behind his mask as he spotted that that Larxine, Axel, Roxas and the Aqua sisters were locked in what appeared to be some kind of a cage.

"No!" Driver shouted and Riku, who had just regained conscious, lunged forward and threw a punch that actually shattered beneath his fist. Driver was stunned for a second but then he looked at the Drive King. "Go." The Drive King nodded and moved to help Riku. They pulled the Aqua sisters were pulled out, but then, a dark portal opened and they disappeared inside it, Riku and the Drive King still in it. Driver moved forward to try and save them, but a beam of red energy shot out of the portal and hit him square in the chest and the last thing he saw was the dark portal closing.

"Damn." Driver said. "Damn it all to hell!" He swore pounding his fist into the ground. Kairi was standing back behind them, holding her sisters close, trying to comfort them. Driver sighed and stood up. The Drive Knight and Sorcerer disappeared in flashes of light, soon followed by the Driver himself, though less dramatic.

KH:D

Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?

Sora sat in the police station waiting room. He'd been dug up along with Cloud and the others. There we no serious injuries to him other than a strange mark the doctor's had found on his chest. Kairi walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You doing ok?" She asked.

"My cousin, your sisters, and several other people according to the police were taken while I couldn't do a damn thing." Sora said, pounding a fist into his hand.

Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.

"What could you have done?" Kairi said, sitting down next to him. "You were knocked out cold."

"Yeah but even Terra managed to get back together in time to save you and your sisters." Sora growled, rubbing his knuckles.

"Riku's been training all his life." Kairi said gently. "You can't blame him for being able to come back fast after being knocked out." Sora looked up into her eyes. The fierce gaze that had once been burning in his eyes slowly began to quell as they locked with the gentle ocean blue eyes of Kairi's.

"Maybe I can't." Sora sighed. "But maybe there is something I can do."

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Sora slowly rose to his feet and started to move away from the bench. Kairi watched over him and then stood to follow him. He walked slowly, the fierce gaze slowly returning to his eyes. He finally made his way to where Kairi's parents were sitting with Sora's aunt and uncle.

"Mr. and Mrs. Aqua, my name is Sora Ventus, Roxas's cousin." He said.

"It's nice to meet you son, your aunt and uncle have mentioned you from time to time." Mr. Aqua said, raising his hand which Sora shook.

"I know this is probably a bad time to ask, but with Riku disappeared, they girls will need a new bodyguard right?" Sora said. "With your permission I would like to take over the position."

The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.

Everyone in the room starred at Sora. His aunt and uncle were looking at him, their jaws dropped. Mr. and Mrs. Aqua were looking at Sora up and down, as if sizing him up. Kairi, who was standing at the doorway, was looking at him with surprise while Namine looked at him stunned and surprised while Xion seemed to have a bit of anger in her eyes.

"If it's my skills you're worried about, I've fought Riku." Sora said. "I might not actually be as strong as him but I'm pretty close."

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

"Very well Mr. Ventus." Mr. Aqua said, stunning nearly everyone in the room. "We may not know exactly why these people wanted to take our daughters or your cousin. So at the time, the will need a strong person to watch over them.

"Thank you sir." Sora said bowing a little. "I may not be as up to the job as Riku was, but I will do everything within my power to make sure your daughters will be safe. And, if it's not too much trouble," he looked a little fidgety, "you could let my aunt and uncle stay with you."

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.

"I'd say that would be pushing it." Mrs. Aqua said.

"Of course they can stay with us." Mr. Aqua said. Sora's aunt and uncle looked at each other and then to Sora, and then to the Aquas. "We can send some people to your place to help you move."

"T-Thank you Mr. Aqua." Sora's uncle said shaking his hand.

"It's no problem at all Mr. Ventus." Mr. Aqua said. "We have plenty of rooms so it's no problem. And please, call me Waka, since we're going to be living together."

"Of course." Mr. Ventus said. "And, you can call me Tidus, my wife Yuana."

"And my wife Selphie." Tidus said.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Sora turned away from the adults to see the Aqua sisters starring at him. Xion just looked away from him, refusing to speak to him.

"You'd better know what you're doing." Was all that Kairi said before she took Xion's hand and the two of them walked out of the room.

"Don't worry too much about them." Namine said, standing up. "Riku is like a brother to Kairi and Xion has a big crush on him."

"And yourself?" Sora asked.

"I care about Riku." Namine said. "And as far as liking someone," she trailed off.

"You've got a crush on Roxas." Sora said, being unable to prevent his smile. Namine went a little red. Sora smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get him back. You have my word." Namine smiled up at him and nodded. "And I'll protect you and your sisters to my last breath; you have my word on that as well."

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

KH:D

The Driver stood inside the crime scene, the Kingdom Key in his hand.

"We lost a close ally today." He said, holding a small deck of cards in his hand. Drawing two of them he looked at them, the Knight and the Sorcerer. "You two were closest to him, and I promise you, we will get him and all the other's back." He replaced the two cards and he slid them into his pocket and then held the Keyblade out in front of him.

"By the name of the Driver, this is my vow." He said, turning the key shaped sword. "I will save those that were taken by this Organization and see to it that they are defeated." He whirled the blade around and stabbed it into the ground and turned it. "This is my vow."

**And that's the big second chapter. Things are set in motion for the big story. And please don't say anything about the Driver's true identy if you've figured it out. I want to think that I'm doing a good job keeping it unknown. Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter. The song used was Daughtry's What about now. Oh and any reader's out there who want to give me shit about grammer, let me say this: IT'S A FANFIC, DON'T TAKE IT SO DAMN SERIOUSLY AND ENJOY THE FREAKIN STORY!!!! thank you.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
